kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider
: For the franchise that this series started, see Kamen Rider Series. For the 1979 series of this name, see Kamen Rider (Skyrider). outside of Bandai corporate headquarters.]] , is a weekly science fiction story created by Japanese manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori. It debuted as a tokusatsu television series on April 3, 1971 and ran until February 10, 1973, airing on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and NET TV (now TV Asahi). A manga adaptation was also featured in Shōnen Magazine around the same period. The series has spawned many sequels and evolved into a franchise. The cultural impact of the series in Japan resulted in Akimasa Nakamura naming two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider #1, and 12796 Kamenrider, after the series itself. Story The story took place in a world plagued by Shocker, a mysterious terrorist organization. To further its plans for world domination, Shocker recruited its agents through kidnapping, turning their victims into mutant cyborgs and, ultimately, brainwashing them. However, one victim named Takeshi Hongo escaped just before the final brainwashing. With his sanity and moral conscience intact, Hongo battled Shocker's minions as the grasshopper-themed superhero Kamen Rider 1. Another of Shocker's victims, freelance photographer Hayato Ichimonji, had also been given cyborg implants, but was saved by Kamen Rider from the brainwashing process to become Kamen Rider #2. Assisted by motorcycle race team manager Tobei Tachibana and FBI agent Kazuya Taki, the Kamen Riders fought in both solo and partnered missions against both Shocker and its successor organization Gel-Shocker. Characters Riders Allies * - Hongo's racing mentor and confidant. * FBI agent investigating Shocker * - former Shocker who freed Hongo and was killed by Shocker agent Spider Man. * - daughter of Prof. Midorikawa * Ruriko's friend, a waitress *Kishimori (episodes 2, etc.) - Hongo's fellow biochemist *Snack Amigo - a small café where Hongo and other members of Tachibana's racing club gather, in early episodes. Its employees include Hiromi and the bartender Shiro, who occasionally assist Hongo in countering Shocker's plans. *Tachibana Racing Club- Hongo's club **Mari **Yuri **Michi **Goro Villains Shocker :Main article:Shocker * / . * (a.k.a. ) * * * * Gel-Shocker :Main article: Gel-Shocker * * Episodes Films * (1971) * (1972) * (1972) * (1975) *''Kamen Rider The First'' (2005) *''Kamen Rider The Next'' (2007) * (2011) Manga ''See Kamen Rider (manga) S.I.C. Hero Saga Published in Monthly Hobby Japan, the S.I.C. Hero Saga stories illustrated by S.I.C. figure dioramas portray stories featuring the characters from Shotaro Ishinomori series. Kamen Rider has had three different stories: Missing Link, , and . ''Missing Link ran in the July to October 2002 issues, From Here to Eternity was featured in the special issue HOBBY JAPAN MOOK S.I.C. OFFICIAL DIORAMA STORY S.I.C. HERO SAGA vol.1 Kakioroshi, and Special Episode: Escape was featured in the October 2006 issue of Hobby Japan. New characters introduced during the Missing Link story are the twelve and the . Missing Link chapter titles : 1. 2. 3. 4. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as Eisei Amamoto) * : * : * : (Played as ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (Played as ) * : * : (Played as ) * : * : * : * : * : * : Crew *Creator: Shotaro Ishinomori *Scriptwriters: Masaru Igami, Shin'ichi Ichikawa, Masayuki Shimada, Mari Takizawa, Hisashi Yamazaki, Takao Ikuo, Masashi Tsukada, Takeo Oono, Shiro Ishimori, Seirou Suzuki, Takayuki Hasegawa, Kimio Hirayama, Minoru Yamada, Gorou Okeya, Shotaro Ishinomori *Directors: Hirokazu Takemoto, Itaru Orita, Hidetoshi Kitamura, Minoru Yamada, Kazukuri Uchida, Katsuhiko Taguchi, Masashi Tsukada, Shotaro Ishinomori, Atsuo Kumanaka *Photographer: Osamigi Yamamoto *Illumination: Kouosamu Oota *Music: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Artist: Mokuo Mikami *Editing: Ayaki Sugeno (Eiko-Onkyo Ltd.) *Recording: Mari Fujinami *Assistant Director: Masashi Tsukada *Costume Designer: Tokyo Designs *Action Choreographer: Kazutoshi Takahashi *Line Chief: Teruo Itou *Production Manager: Okusouhei Matono *Sound Recording: Katsushi Ota (Eiko-Onkyo Ltd.) *Development: Toei Laboratories *Cooperation: Muromachi Racing Group Songs ; Opening Themes : * *Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori *Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Artist: Hiroshi Fujioka with *Episodes: 1-13 * *Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori *Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Artist: Masato Shimon (as Kōichi Fuji) with Male Harmony *Episodes: 14-88 * *Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori *Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Artist: Masato Shimon *Episodes: 89–98 ; Ending Themes : * *Lyrics: Saburō Yatsude *Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Artist: Masato Shimon (as Kōichi Fuji) with Male Harmony *Episodes: 1–71 * *Lyrics: Shōtarō Ishinomori *Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Artist: Masato Shimon *Episodes: 72–88 * *Lyrics: Mamoru Tanaka *Composition & Arrangement: Shunsuke Kikuchi *Artist: Masato Shimon *Episodes: 89–98 Legacy The Kamen Rider original series produced a great number of spin-offs which remain in production today. Several Kamen Rider series were aired in Japan after the first Kamen Rider finished. After Kamen Rider Black RX ended production in 1989, the series was put on hold. There were three movie released as the 1990s "Movie Riders", which were Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue, Kamen Rider ZO and Kamen Rider J. After original creator Shōtarō Ishinomori's death, the Kamen Rider franchise was continued in 2000 with Kamen Rider Kuuga. Since then Kamen Rider has become popular again and has a strong fanbase across Asia in countries such as Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, Brazil, Indonesia, Malaysia, the Philippines, and Thailand. As of 2012, twenty-three Kamen Rider series have been made, the current series being Kamen Rider Wizard (which premiered on September 2, 2012). As of 2005, a remake of the Kamen Rider series was made and reimagined with Kamen Rider The First. External links *[http://www.ishimoripro.com Ishimori@Style] - Shotaro Ishinomori on Ishimori Productions official website *[http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/riderguide.html Kamen Rider series on Region 2 DVD] - A complete list of all official releases to date. *[http://www.toei-eigamura.com/?c=2 Toei Kyoto Studio Park] - A theme park with official events, exhibitions and shops related to the Kamen Rider. * Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Earth Technology Category:Showa Era